I need you
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: Rose has finally found Dimitri in Russia. She's done a lot of thinking and she's made up her mind. Dimitri's going to be shocked...


**I hope you guys like it!**

**:) It's a happier ending compared to my other songfic 'Did you forget?'**

**lol**

**The song is 'Need to be next to you' by Leigh Nash. It's very pretty. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: 'Need to be next to you' belongs to the very talented Leigh Nash. Vampire Academy belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead. I own nothing except for this little story here.**

**-Deni**

* * *

I've been searching for my one and only love for such a long time now. We were in his abandoned home. I finally found him in Russia. My Dimitri. I'd found him at last.

_Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need you  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside_

I couldn't help myself. I tried to push away my feelings for him, but that was impossible. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't kill the other half of my soul. He was my salvation, I couldn't do it.

_But I need to be next to you, oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you, oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh I, I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you_

He walked towards me. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I hoped to God that he still remembered me, and the love that we had for each other. I hadn't come to kill him, no, I'd come to join him.

_Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore_

I never thought that I'd die this way, I never knew that I'd become a Strigoi. I can't believe that I'm actually making this decision! I've hated Strigoi since I was young, now I want to become one of them. I'm definitely losing my mind.

_Cause I need to be next to you, oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you, oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh I, I need to be next to you_

I was going to become Strigoi but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was my Dimitri. I already left everything behind that day I left the academy; I was on my own for a long time.

_I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Hold you for all my life  
__I need to be next to you_

"Dimitri." I breathed. I felt myself gasp as he stood in front of me. He still looked like the man that I fell in love with.

"Roza…" Did he just call me Roza? Did he remember me?

"I've missed you Dimitri."

"Why are you saying that? You're here to kill me aren't you?" I shook my head and he took a step backwards and looked at me in horror.

"Roza, you have to kill me, I won't let you die."

"Dimitri please. Can't you see I can't do it?"

"You can Roza. You're so, so strong. I know you can."

"But I'm not strong enough to kill you. I can't do it." He shook his head in reply.

"Please." I pleaded and walked closer to him, he didn't move backwards.

_I need to be next to you, oh I, oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
__Share every breath with you, oh I, oh I  
__I need to feel you in my arms babe, in my arms babe  
Need to be next to you, oh I, oh I_

I put my hands on his chest and looked up at him. His red eyes stared back into mine and before I knew it, I was in his arms.

"I've missed you too Roza. I've missed you… so much." He whispered tenderly.

"Then will you… turn me?" He pulled back and looked at me for a long time, thinking.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." As soon as he stopped speaking, he grabbed me gently and pulled my neck towards his mouth. The bite was painful at first, but then I felt endorphins rush into my body and the pleasure that came with it. Dimitri pulled his head from my neck after a few minutes and I was feeling light-headed. Then I felt a warm metallic tasting liquid enter my mouth, I couldn't see where it was coming from, my eyes were getting heavy. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. Was it done?

"Roza…"

"Dimitri."

He hugged me tighter and then we kissed. I couldn't believe how much I'd yearned for his touch. Now we were together, forever. He was all I needed for the rest of my life. My long life. My immortal life.

* * *

**I hope you found that somehow sweet! **

**:)**

**And i hope i had you in smiles, not tears like my other story... actually, happy tears are ok. :P**

**lol REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:D**


End file.
